Mister Choi
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: siwon yang seorang mayor di militer yang beristrikan kyuhyun yang seorang selebriti , bagaimana kisah mereka ? Rate M is not always mature content/wonkyu/BL/Mpreg/dont like dont read i warn u ! thank u
1. Chapter 1

"kyu mau kemana?" tanya sang manager disela break syuting untuk drama debut nya , namun sang manager mendapati kyuhyun sudah bersiap akan meninggalkan lokasi syuting, beberapa cordi membantu kyuhyun memasukan beberapa barang penting kedalam tas punggung kyuhyun

"aku ingin tedy hyung mengatur ulang jadwalku , aku ada urusan mendadak dan jangan mencoba melarang aku hyung jika hyung tidak ingin mendapatkan kesulitan nanti ," ucap kyuhyun tenang , sembari melilitkan syal merah maroon ke lehernya , kyuhyun mulai beranjak "tolong suruh sutradara-nim untuk mengambil adegan tokoh lainnya dulu , aku perlu 2 hari untuk urusan ini," sambung kyuhyun

"tsk ..." decak teddy , "siwon , arra?" tebak nya

"sebagian tebakan hyung benar tapi , tidak hanya itu hyung , aku perlu bertemu dengan seseorang , baiklah aku pergi," putus kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak menghampiri audinya

.

.

"siwon hyung , kau akan mengambil cutimu ?" tanya changmin disela makan malam para prajurit lainnya

"aku butuh libur chwang , aku rasa kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi instruktur untuk penyelam sementara waktu," kata siwon sembari menikmati sup nya

"yah hyung , walaupun pangkatku disini sudah cukup mumpuni bahkan aku hanya satu tingkat di bawah hyung , tapi maaf aku masih mempunyai banyak tugas lain jika hyung tau , dan menjadi trainer menyelam bukan keahlianku," sungut changmin

"hanya 2 hari dan kau sudah merengek," lagi siwon mulai menggoda hoobaenya

"hyung , aku sudah menggantikan tugas donghae hyung selama seminggu ini melatih para tamtama dan aku mulai mengabaikan pekerjaanku ! ish..."

"aku harus bertemu istriku chwang dia akan membunuhku jika sehari lagi aku tidak pulang, kau bahkan pernah merasakan omelan istriku, dan donghae bantulah dia dengan iklas , istrinya baru saja melahirkan," siwon mencoba memberi pengertian , "aku komandanmu chwang ," kikik siwon

"aishhhh , lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan menempati jabatanmu hyung,!"

"aku akan menjadi atasanmu lagi tentunya chwang ," goda siwon

"yah !" protes changmin

"hanya 2 hari , dan kau akan ku beri libur seminggu , kau bisa puas bertemu kekasih bulemu ,"

"mwoya ! darimana hyung bisa tau ,?" tanya changmin terkejut

"yifan aniya ? haha ..." tawa siwon masih menggoda changmin

"stttt.. darimana hyung tau !?" jengkel changmin

"kau melupakan apa pekerjaan pacarmu changmin , dan kau melupakan siapa istriku , mereka satu agensi kau tau itu ,"

Changmin mulai mengusak rambut cepaknya

"sial ! kalau begini bisa panjang urusannya, mulut hyung pasti akan ember kemana-mana, hyung akan merusak image dinginku," sungut changmin,

"hahahaaa..." tawa siwon menggelegar , "naga bodoh itu kenapa bisa menyukai pria sepertimu , haha , dan lihat sersan changmin sang instruktur kejam bagaimana bisa takluk pada naga sok dingin tapi manja itu ,"

"sikeurroo !"

Namun siwon masih tertawa cuek ,

.

.

"bibi kim , tolong ambil kantong belanjaan dibagasi ya , aku akan melihat minho da suho dulu bi , dan nanti malam siwon akan pulang bisa bibi siapkan sup iga untuk makan malam ?" pinta kyuhyun pada bibi kim , yeoja paruh baya yang dipekerjakan olehnya semenjak si sulung suho belum lahir,

"baik nyonya , tuan muda suho baru saja tidur nyonya tadi sepulang dari taman nyonya , lalu baby minho jam 3 tadi di jemput nyonya besar heechul ," kata bibi kim

"ya tuhan nenek sihir itu selalu saja menculik minho , baiklah bi aku mandi saja kalau begitu , tolong siapkan sup iganya ya bi , untuk hidangan yang lain biar aku yang buat," ucap kyuhyun

"baik nyonya,"

.

Kyuhyun masih asik menikmati waktunya di dalam bathtub , sudah lama dirinya tidak memanjakan diri dengan bersantai seperti ini . rutinitasnya sebagai publik figur banyak menyita waktunya , namun jika semua penggemar kyuhyun tau jika kyuhyun lebih memilih kehilangan karirnya daripada kehilangan keluarga kecil yang dibentuknya ini. Yah walau nyatanya kyuhyun terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan dia hanya anak tunggal yang sangat badung , dan takdir yang mengharusnya menjadi seorang yang susah diatur dan selalu bertengkar dengan ibunya sang cinderella karena tidak mau menjadi seorang pewaris pengganti sang ayah kangin. Bagi kyuhyun menyanyi adalah jiwanya, jika saja heechul tau bakat kyuhyun menyanyi diwarisi dari dirinya dan sifat kerasnya juga diturunkan darinya , jadi jangan salahkan kyuhyun jika kyuhyun menjadi seorang pribadi yang membangkang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan siwon , suaminya , dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana , ayah nya yunho bekerja sebagai mekanik disebuah perusahaan mesin industri diseoul, dan ibunya jaejoong yang hanya memilik sebuah toko bunga kecil yang menjadi satu dengan rumahnya, sang kakak boa sudah lama menikah dan kini menetap di busan bersama suaminya yang hanya berkerja sebagai seorang pegawai negeri sipil. Hidup keluarga suami kyuhyun ini cukup tertolong berkat prestasi siwon di militer yang sangat membanggakan. Namun orang sederhana ini yang mampu membuat seorang kyuhyun yang manja dan arogan jatuh cinta , seorang perwira militer yang begitu cuek dan sangat dingin itu berhasil meruntukkan kesombongan seorang cho kyuhyun, dan namja berisik itu yang berhasil membuat siwon tak bisa berpaling dari kyuhyun,

"hah , choi siwon , bagaimana bisa aku terjebak padamu, ya ampun bahkan kau mengalahkan seunghyun ," gumam kyuhyun sembari mengosok-gosokkan busa ketubuhnya

"bahkan aku sudah melahirkan dua anakmu , hah , aku sangat tidak menyangkanya," lagi gumam kyuhyun

"jadi kau menyesal nyonya choi?" sahut seorang dari balik tirai kamar mandi nya

"yakh ! siapa yang menyesal tuan choi yang terhormat! Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu ! cih , atau jangan kau yang menyesal sudah memperistriku eoh ! karena aku sudah berubah gendut , seperti itukah ?!" mood swing ,

"kau hamil lagi sayang ?" tanya siwon jenaka

"mwoya ! baby min masih 3 bulan tuan choi yang terhormat , dan anak sulungmu masih 3 tahun jika kau tau !" jawab kyuhyun mencak-mencak

Siwon mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk dipinggiran bathtub kyuhyun

"tapi aku tidak keberatan jika menambah 2 atau 3 anak lagi kyuhyunie," ucap siwon mendayu , siwon sengaja menggoda istri belianya ini

"yah ! choi siwon ! coba saja jika aku sampai hamil lagi ku kebiri anacondamu !" sengit kyuhyun

"baby kyu , kau yakin rela mengkebiri ini?" tanya siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya , kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan kyuhyun "bagaimana jika kau ingin tapi aku sudah tidak punya anaconda kesayanganmu ini hmm,?" goda siwon

"m-mwo , aku hanya bercanda bodoh" ucap kyuhyun salah tingkah

"jadi nyonya choi bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama , hmm?"

Dan ini adalah peringatan untuk kyuhyun , suami mesum nya ini pasti akan membuatnya lelah setelah ini, bahkan dia belum menyiapkan makan malam ,

.

Kyuhyun kembali mengiris sayuran sembari meruntuki kelakuan suaminya yang kini malah tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya , sesekali kyuhyun mendesis menahan sakit di bagian selatannya karena perbuatan siwon yang mesum nya kelewatan itu, tapi kyuhyun sangat menyukainya , dan kyuhyun mulai tersenyum

Bibi kim sangat hafal jika kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu , ya maklum saja selisih keduanya 8 tahun , jika kalian tau kyuhyun masih 24 tahun dan suaminya 32 tahun , menikah di usia 20 tahun ditengah karis kyuhyun yang tengah melejit,

"bibi apakah bibi ingat dulu sewaktu aku bertemu siwon," kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"hmm , bibi masih ingat nyonya, saat itu nyonya baru saja debut dan masih berada dipuncak ketenaran ,"

.

 _Flashback_

" _yah teddy hyung ! pokokknya aku tidak mau mengisi acara di camp pelatihan militer itu ! yang benar saja aku harus menghibur mereka, batalkan saja!" kyuhyun masih mencoba menolak_

" _kau masih menjadi sorotan karena kau artis debut yang langsung berada dipuncak ketenaranmu dalam waktu singkat, kau harus menunjukkan keahlianmu dan sikap rendah dirimu itu kyuhyun !" teddy mencoba memberi pengertian pada artisnya_

" _ya sudah aku akan bilang pada papa kalau aku akan menolak permintaan itu ,!" kyuhyun masih kekeh menolaknya, salahkan saja di umurnya yang masih 19 tahun kala itu dan sikap manjanya membuatnya sedikit arogan_

" _jika kau menolak , kau harus berhenti selamanya dari dunia keartisan ini cho kyuhyun !" sahut suara dibelakang kyuhyun_

 _Kyuhyun dan teddy menoleh , seorang pria 40 tahun yang merupakan pemilik management artis terbesar dikorea ini sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka_

" _papa !" pekik kyuhyun_

" _hentikan cho kyuhyun ! pilihan papa sudah final kau terima atau kau berhenti dan lanjutkan sekolahmu dan besiaplah mewarisi bisnis papa saja !" marah kangin_

" _mama pasti bisa menolongku , papa tidak bisa begitu !" kyuhyun masih tidak mau kalah_

" _yah ! cho kyuhyun jangan manja ! turuti kata papa mu !" lagi seseorang kembali melengkapi suasan tegang itu_

 _Mata kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca , siapa yang tau jika dibalik seorang kyuhyun yang keren dengan image dingin dan minim senyum itu ternyata anak manja dan arogan_

" _jangan menangis anak manja ! kuliah saja daripada kau merengek seperti itu ! mama akan menjadi dosen private mu ! dan mama akan menyiapkanmu menjadi seorang pewaris bisnis papa mu !" suara kejam heechul mulai menyudutkan kyuhyun_

" _aku tidak sudi ! hiks..." kyuhyun mulai merengek dan menangis ,"aku ini anak kalian tidak sih! Suka sekali kalian menyiksaku ! buatkan adik untukku biar bisa kalian siksa ! hiks... ya sudah aku terima !" jawab kyuhyun , kemudian berlalu , menangis di kamar mandi_

" _teddy , biarkan saja anak itu menangis , kau siapkanlah peralatan kyuhyun untuk besok , biar dia pulang bersamaku," ucap heechul_

" _baik nyonya," jawab teddy patuh kemudian berlalu_

" _sifatmu menurun pada nya chullie hyung ," goda kangin_

" _yah ! kangin , kau mau mati hah memanggilku hyung !" pekik heechul marah dan sebuah penganiayaan kembali terjadi,_

" _ampun yobo !"_

 _Flashback end_

"aku sampai menangis bi karena tidak mau perform disana , yah mana ada sebuah camp militer ingin memberikan hiburan pada semua anggota mereka dengan memanggil artis namja sepertiku , harusnya mereka memanggil taeyeon noona atau wendy saja untuk mengisi , bukan malah aku," lanjut kyuhyun bercerita

"tapi jika nyonya batal mengisi acara disana , nyonya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan tuan siwon," sambung bibi kim

Grabb

Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggan kyuhyun yang sedang asik memotong sayuran, sedikit terkejut

"choi siwon ! kau ingin jariku ini putus hmm," sebal kyuhyun

"biar saja , masak apa sayang?" tanya siwon

"aku tak pandai masak sup kesukaanmu , bibi kim membuatnya , tapi untuk tumisan dan sup tahu suho aku yang membuatnya," jawab kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau kita pesan pudding ," tawar siwon

"aku rasa itu ide bagus hyung , pesankan puding jeruk untuk suho dan vanilla untukku ya hyung jangan lupa yogurt swiss nya," ucap kyuhyun

Kemudian siwon beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun sembari mencuri satu ciuman dipipi kyuhyun

"aku rasa aku sangat beruntung bi , siwon hyung sangatlah baik dan aku rela melepas semua atribut keartisanku demi siwon dan anak-anak , bahkan jika aku hidup melarat,"

"ya , bibi rasa juga begitu ," jawab bibi kim singkat

"ya sudah kita lanjutkan memasaknya,"

.

Tbc

.

a/n :

saya minta maaf karena belum bisa post chap di ff yang lainnya , kalo ada waktu dipost,

bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

"aku benci menghadiri acara ini," gerutu kyuhyun sembari merapikan kemejanya sembari menatap kaca di toilet pria di gedung pusat kemiliteran korea selatan

"dan bisakah kau menhana nafsu buasmu choi siwon-ssi , demi tuhan ini kantor tempatmu bekerja dan kau dengan seenaknya mengerjaiku di toilet ini!" sungut kyuhyun sebal kali ini bibirnya masih saja mengomel kata-kata tak jelas sembari memoleskan lip balm dibibirnya, sedang yang diomeli hanya tersenyum kalem sembari merapikan jas militernya ,

"sekali lagi kau melakukannya choi pabbo siwon aku akan memotong adik nakalmu itu !" sungut kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari toilet sembari membanting pintu toilet itu keras

"dasar yeoja," lirih siwon

"CHOI SIWONN! AKU MENDENGARMU !" pekik kyuhyun dari luar pintu toilet

Siwon hampir saja terjungkal dan kini mengelus dadanya karena kaget

"aku yakin dia sedang hamil muda ," lirih siwon, kemudian keluar menyusul sang istri yang mulai mencak-mencak seperti singa baru saja melahirkan.

Poor siwon ,

.

"kapan giliranmu dipanggil ke atas panggung sih ," omel kyuhyun sembari mengambil ponselnya

"kau akan menghubungi siapa kyu?" tanya siwon mulai curiga

"tentu saja paman shin ! biar kau cepat dipanggil dan segera menerima kenaikan pangkatmu ,"

Semenjak kejadian sejam yang lalu mood istrinya jadi berantakan , dan siwon mulai menyesal

"sabar sayang, pulang dari acara ini kita mampir ke dulce gabbana, otte ?" tawar siwon mencoba merayu

"dan gucci , menolak atau tidak sama sekali," final kyuhyun

Damn

My poor siwonie pocket

Haha

"black card finally ," lirih siwon sangat pelan

"apa hyung bilang tadi?!" kyuhyun ini sensitif mode on

"aniy , aku hanya bilang aku mencintaimu choi kyuhyun ,"

"dasar produsen pabrik keju , aku juga mencintaimu ahjusi mesum," jawab kyuhyun dan membuahkan kerutan sebal dimuka siwon, dia sangat sebal ketika kyuhyun memanggilnya ahjusi , apa salahnya beda 8 tahun eoh,

.

.

 _Brukkk_

" _aww , appo .. kakiku , yah !" pekik kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya baru saja terjatuh dilantai karena ditabrak tentara ganteng , eh tentara yang terburu-buru dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya._

" _aku akan menghubungi mu nanti," ucap si tentara itu_

" _hei ! kenapa kau hanya melihat saja ! lihat kakiku sakit tau !" pekik kyuhyun ,_

" _berapa usiamu bocah,?" tanya tentara itu_

" _wae ! kau kebanyakan alasan , minggir aku mau berdiri , dasar tidak punya rasa simpati sedikitpun !" sungut kyuhyun sembari berusaha berdiri_

 _Klek klek_

 _Si tentara itu mengongkang pistolnya , kyuhyun kembali terjungkal ke belakang ,_

" _aku tanya berapa usiamu bocah !" tanya nya dingin_

" _kau mau membunuhku ! kau orang gila !" kata kyuhyun semakin ketakutan_

" _hana ..."_

" _dul.."_

" _yak ! orang gila ! usiaku 18 tahun !" ucap kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menganak di ekor matanya , dia sangat ketakutan_

 _Klek klek_

 _Tentara itu melepas konkangannya dan kembali menyimpang pistolnya lagi._

 _Grep_

 _Tubuh kyuhyun terangkat ,_

 _Tentara gila menurut versi kyuhyun itu menggendong tubuhnya ala pengantin_

 _Sungguh sejak awal ayahnya memaksa untuk tampil mengisi acara di camp militer ini kyuhyun sudah setengah hati dan ini ditambah kesialannya ,_

" _aku choi siwon , usia 26 tahun , aku kapten di divisi pasukan khusus , dan kau menjadi sasaran masa depanku ,jangan pernah lari jika tidak ingin peluruku menembus jantungmu itu , mengerti!"_

 _Kyuhyun sudah menangis_

 _Nasibnya sungguh sial , tau begitu kyuhyun memilih belajar bisnis saja dengan ibunya,_

 _._

 _._

" pada hari ini , kapten choi siwon akan menerima jabatan barunya sebagai kolonel pasukan khusus dengan kenaikan gaji yang telah diputuskan, dan mengangkat sersan shim changmin sebagai kapten pasukan khusus dengan kenaikan gaji yang sudah ditentukan dan berjanji akan memenuhi tugas negara dalam kondisi apapun." Ucap sang jendral bernama shin dong hee yang merupakan kakak ipar dari ayah kyuhyun ,

"siap laksanakan," ucap siwon dan changmin bersamaan.

.

.

Malam hari dikediaman siwon dan kyuhyun

"hay blonde , kau itu cemberut saja daritadi," goda siwon

"diamlah kuda jelek , cepat habiskan makananmu ," ucap kyuhyun sembari memotong-motong daging domba yang dimasak oleh bibi kim

Changmin bahkan tak nafsu makan melihat kekasihnya memandanginya dengan pandangan mematikan,

"aku hamil bodoh !" ucap yifan singkat dan kelewat dingin

Uhuukkkk

Siwon dan kyuhyun tersedak wine yang baru akan mereka telan

"yak ! changmin ! apa yang kau lakukan pada yifan ku !" pekik kyuhyun , dan aura mematikan brothercomplex mulai menyebar

"kau tidak mendengarnya kyu aku berhasil menghamili yifan , haha" ucap changmin girang

Plak plak

Siwon memuluk kepala changmin dengan serbet supaya otak aneh changmin lekas sadar ,

"appo !" aduh changmin

"aku akan membunuhmu shim changmin!" marah kyuhyun

Grep

"yah siwon ! lepaskan aku lepas ! kau sama saja dengan changmin ! seenaknya menghamili kami hah ! kalian mau enaknya saja , tapi tidak mau menanggung repotnya !" kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh kesana kemari

"yak ! chwang aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan kyuhyun ! kau pulanglah !" ucap siwon mulai kewalahan karena kyuhyun hampir saja melepari changmin dengan piring bekas steak dombanya

"mati kau shim chwang ! aku akan membunuhmu !" teriak kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian suara pintu kamar mereka berdentum keras

"kau dengar , kyuhyun hyung akan membunuhmu !" ucap yifan ,

"aku siap jika itu demi kau sayang !" kata changmin cheese

"yakh !" pekik yifan jengkel

"ayah dan ibu akan ke seoul besok sayang ku pastika lusa kau sudah menyandang marga keluarga shim," cengir changmin santai

"terserah !" jengkel yifan dan meninggalkan changmin yang seperti orang gila karena kegirangan bakal jadi ayah dalam waktu dekat "dengar shim chwang , ! aku akan sudah hamil 7 bulan dan aku baru mempunyai kesempatan bicara denganmu hari ini ! jika lusa kau mengingkari janjimu untuk menikahiku , kau akan mati ditangan kyuhyun hyung!" teriak yifan sebal dan kembali sebuah bantingan pintu kamar terdengar,

'oek oek eok'

Minho bayi 3 bulan itu terbangun dan membuahkan teriakan lain ,

"yak ! kyuhyun , yifan ! sekali lagi kalian berteriak ku cincang kalian !" dan the lord voldemord versi korea terbangun , "changmin ! ahjuma akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau tidak menikahi yifan besok lusa ! camkan itu monster food !"

Changmin menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan,

"yifan sudah hamil 7 bulan dan aku tidak tau , dan sialnya banyak sekali yang mau membunuhku , oh tuhan ," runtuk changmin

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n :

baru sembuh dari sakit

semoga kalian suka ya

thanks


End file.
